


I'm not thinking 'straight

by PinappleSucker420



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinappleSucker420/pseuds/PinappleSucker420
Summary: When The Discovery ends up in another alternate reality. Especially one that forbids heterosexuality. Michael and Tilly go on a little adventure.





	I'm not thinking 'straight

"Why didn't we jump, lieutenant Stamats?" Asked Captain Saru.

 

"We did." Stamats quickly replied.

 

"Sir." Keyla reported." The universal signature doesn't match up. Meaning we are in an alternate reality again." After a while of silence, Saru announced what Michael had concluded several minutes ago.

 

"We will jump when lieutenant Stamats is ready. Keyla, scan for nearby life signatures."

 

Keyla piped in "Sir. We have received damage from the jump. The lower storage containment center. All products have been loss."

 

The whole crew tensed knowing that is where the spores were stored. Saru's threat ganglia expanded embedding a sense of fear in the crew on the bridge.

 

"What about the spores we keep in the lab?" Asked the Captain.

 

"We do not have enough spores to make a jump that b." Stamats was cut off.

 

"Sir, we are being hailed. " Said one of the many crew members.

 

"Who's the captain of Discovery in this universe?" Michael asked. Keyla look nervously up.

 

"You." She said meekly. Michael immediately sat in the captain's chair. Saru nodded his head and Keyla accept the transmission.

 

"Captain Burnham, I like what you did with your hair. What is the Discovery doing here? I was under the impression you were on an exploration voyage." Asked a random Cardassian captain.

 

"We are experiencing some difficulty with our teleporter. When we jumped we landed here." Replied Michael.

 

"Let me guess you let lieutenant Stamats jump?" He asked looking at Michael with disappointment. Michael nodded her head.

 

"You know it's the one year anniversary of Dr. Culbur." He said with a sigh. Most of the crew already knew of this but it had seem to slip Saru's and Michael's mind.

 

"Yes. I was aware of that but the lieutenant guaranteed it would be fine." Michael pitched in, realizing Paul should of never been on duty today. 

 

"Well Stamats was always a stubborn one. Will you be able to make it to the ceremony tonight? If not im happy to escort you and Tilly." Asked the Captain. Tilly gave Michael an odd look.

 

"No we should be operational. If not, I will hail you." Instantly said Michael. The hail ended.

Michael got out of the captain's chair and returned to her station. Saru's threat ganglia extended even farther.

 

" Were we able to retract anything from their vessel?" Asked Captain Saru. Keyla replied as she went over the data.

 

"It appears that they are non-hostel star trek but." Keyla's face changed to a concerning look.

 

"It seems that everyone who is found to be a heterosexual is charged with death." Most of the crew tensed up.

 

"Well contacting this universe Star Trek is no longer an option. We will have to somehow obtain enough spores. Any ideas?" Asked Saru, who usually didn't ask for ideas. Keyla said,

 

"We can use the same technology on another dormant planet." Saru considered it.

 

"We will have to find one but we will not be able to jump until we make sure Stamats is 100 percent focused." Replied Captain.

 

"Or Michael and I could go gather more information at the ceremony." Loudly shouted out Tilly. "Or we could do something else." She said more meekly with a smile.

 

"I agree. This information might be critical to our return." Said Michael.

 

"Me too. We must find out the location of this suppose ceremony." Instructed Saru.

A few hours later...

Michael finished the last button of her suit and went to go see if Tilly was ready. They were getting close to their destination. Sense Michael shared the room with Tilly, Michael just walked right in. Tilly was wearing a gold dress that crossed over at the top exposing a small portion of her breasts. Michael stopped looking at Tilly as she put her hair up. Michael felt mostly as of she was looking at something beautiful but also a bit of sexual attraction.

 

"Oh. Michael. You look good. Shall we get going?" Rhetorically asked Tilly as she started to walk towards the transport center. Saru gave us the go ahead and in their clothes which felt like a silly costume to them both they beamed to the planet Norellus.

They beamed into a grand building that looks as if it was an ancient church. The floor and ceilings were made of granite and marble. Everyone around them were wearing fancy clothes. Most were in pairs of boys and boys or girls and girls. Tilly and Michael follow the line to what they assume is some sort of check in. They finally get to the front and a random Andorian asks them

 

"What is your name?"

 

"I am Michael Burnham."

 

"I'm Sylvia Tilly."

 

He looked at the two confused.

 

"Don't you mean Sylvia Burnham?" Asked the Andorian. There was a slight pause and a glance between Michael and Tilly.

 

"Yes. Of course I don't know why I said Tilly. Must be habit." Said Tilly really fast and awkwardly smiling.

 

"It's fine. Happens to the best of us."He moves out-of-the-way and the two walk in.

A song comes on that is slow and mostly composed of wooden instruments. Tilly takes a glass of what is believed to be champagne and tells Michael

 

"To maintain our cover, we should dance."

 

Michael showed her agreeance with a nod. They began to Dance in a ball room style. Michael is the lead.

 

"So I guess were married. Huh?" Said Tilly.

 

"I suppose we are. Who would have knew." Replied Michael as she tipped Tilly. They danced a little more until Michael said

 

"From a point it makes sense. I mean were close and I consider it would be a happy marriage for the two of us here." They danced until the music stopped. Both were quite enjoying each others company. Tilly got another drink.

 

"Should you be drinking that much on a mission?" Skeptically asked Burnham.

 

"You know I drink when im nervous." Replied Tilly. This was true and Michael did know this. This habit had been very present in the previous year. All of a sudden a door open and people started to flood in. Sylvia and Michael quickly caught along and followed.

They took their seats and Tilly took another glass of wine. It was safe to say she was getting a bit tipsy. Suddenly, Philippa was hologram to the center of the stage.

 

"Hello. Fellow Star Trek officers. During this years state of the universe we will be discussing exploration ventures, foreign exchanges, and how heterosexuals will be identified and persecuted."

The ceremony went on to state general things that were already policy. It appeared there had been no war with the Klingons. There wasn't even a mention of them. It wasn't until the heterosexuals were mention that the cogitation of the conversation changed to more serious.

 

"Star Trek has supported an independent company as their invention to find out if some have the genetic mutation and sickness known as heterosexuality." Stated Philippa. She continued

 

"These breeders will be hunted down and executed on the spot. We must protect our society and youth from these vile straights. They will be executed on the spot. Today this new device will be randomly tested on some attending officers to prove its worth. And that commences our ceremony. The staff will escort you and/or your partner to your room."

 

They exchanged another glance. Michael used her communicator to tell Saru this mission will be over night. He then commanded them to

 

"Stay their to maintain your cover." It was getting pretty late but Michael was too alert to let sleep get to her and Tilly was now pretty drunk. They were walking out and tried to keep their heads down. However there attempts failed, an aaamazzara called Michael over. Tilly followed her.

 

"Hi Ms. Burnham. Apology's for the inconvenience but you have been selected for the test of the new device. It does require a blood sample." The woman pulled out a blood picker. Michael let out a breath. She nonchalantly held out her finger. The woman pricked it and the results loaded in about two seconds. She looked at Burnham nervously. Michael felt a strong sense of panic.

 

"I'm sorry to inform you mam but it appears you're a bisexual. This can be fixed with some therapy. I will put in an order and you will receive a message from them." She smiled and Michael who had concluded this a while ago looked awkwardly at Tilly.

 

"Well, we will be sure to get right." Tilly burped." on that." She improvised. She took Burnham's hand and without any warning she kissed her. It lasted longer then either of them intended. When she stopped Tilly smiled and Burnham got a little horny.

 

"See she's totally gay."Insured Sylvia while she licked her lips. The girl nodded and the two followed the escort to their room.

Once the two were alone in their classical style room they looked at each other awkwardly.

 

"So, you're Bi huh?" Asked Tilly as she took down her hair. Michael admired the way if bounced down.

 

"Yeah I guess." She replied.

 

Tilly turned around, she was now facing Michael. Her face had mischief painted all over it.

 

"Well that's good." Tilly walked closer to Michael slowly.

 

"Because I think I know why were married here." Tilly was now inches away from Michael's face. "If im being honest I've always been attracted to you. Even when you were a mutineer." With that she leaned in for a kiss. Michael let it go on for a while but then nudged her back and said

 

"Sylvia, you're drunk."

 

"So?" Tilly tried to kiss her again but she failed.

 

"You're not thinking straight." Michael insisted.

 

"I know, I'm pan. And when I'm drunk I just have courage to do what I've always wanted to do to you." Said Tilly while she erotically licked her lips. Michael relaxed a bit as she also wanted this. She had never really found Tilly attractive till now. Michael nodded her head and they started to make out again. Michael pushed Tilly on to the bed. It wasn't harsh but it was a bit forceful. Tilly pulled her dress up over her head. She was wearing a matching green bra and panties. Michael could see she was already wet. Sylvia smiled knowing this. She took off her bra showing her large breasts. Michael now started to take off her clothes. Slowly she stripped down to her boxers and sports bra. Tilly sat up and started to kiss her. She was slowly moving her hand under Michael's bra and touching her nipples. Burnham turned around so she was on the bed and Sylvia was on top of her. Michael began to lick Sylvia's nipples. Tilly moaned at this. The two lied down on the bed and Michael returned to the top. Michael began kissing Tilly's face, neck, and breast while her hand move down Tilly south. Once there Michael began to rub it gently. She intentionally did this to make Tilly want more. Sylvia squirmed as her arousal started to become unbearable. Tilly began to whimper.

Michael gave in and removed tilly's panties. She kissed around her leg and finally got to her vagina. Michael licks it slowly, tasting Sylvia sweet juice. Michael picked up her pace going faster and faster. Tilly moaned like crazy. She was so close to coming and Michael knew it to. However Michael stopped right on the verge of her coming. Tilly looked up at her with confusion.

 

" You're not done yet." She said in a cunning voice. Michael took off her boxers revealing her light scruff of hair and her dark clit. Burnham sat up and combined it her legs with Tilly's. Sylvia quickly caught on and the two began thrusting into each other. Time after time as it got more intense and harder. The two were going so fast and hard they could barely breathe. After a while of doing this they both came with in a minute of each other. Due to their assertions they both claimed to the pillows exhausted. Tilly lied her head on Burnham's chest and said with a laugh.

 

"This was fun. We should be married more often." Michael nodded her head in agreance with a smile on her face. They both quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved this plot and im glad I used these 2 for it. Like always please tell me what you thought.


End file.
